Babysitting
by DarkerThanBlack98
Summary: Ichigo gets a babysitting job for a day. When Ichigo doesn't give the child a cookie, all hell breaks lose. One-shot A little IchiRuki


**Hi! This is just a random one-shot inspired by something that happened between me and my 3-year old nephew. Yes, I know the title isn't really creative. It's the best I can come up with as of now. And, this is rated T for some language. :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Bleach? Cause I don't! **

Babysitting

Ichigo sat there, on his sofa, quietly and stiffly. In front of him was his big screen television and playing on it was…cartoons? Kurosaki Ichigo was not one to watch cartoons; he preferred crime dramas. But, the only reason why he was watching cartoons was the little boy sitting next to him on his couch.

Ichigo's amber eyes kept glancing back and forth between the TV and the child. The child was quite engaged in the coloring book that Ichigo had provided him and was not paying much attention to the TV. Although once in a while he did peer up to see what was going on. Ichigo eyed the young boy, attempting to keep a straight and pleasant face. It wasn't exactly working.

The little boy's name was Neko and he had to be around two years old. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a beautiful amber, similar Ichigo's eye color. He had the biggest cheeks Ichigo had ever seen and his body was very small and stubby. Ichigo wondered Neko's mom fed him.

Ichigo also wondered why the boy was even at his home. Ichigo was sleeping in his bed peacefully with Rukia, his girlfriend, sleeping beside him. And then, all of the sudden, the phone rang.

_Flashback…_

_The morning sun (afternoon) sun shined down on their bodies as they slept blissfully. A smile was on Rukia's face as she felt her boyfriend's arm cover her small form. Her smile grew wider as she nuzzled more into Ichigo's hard chest. _

_Then, the phone rang. The obnoxious buzzing of Ichigo's ringtone pounded in Ichigo's ear drums. Grunting, he removed his arm off Rukia and aimed it for the phone. Refusing to open his eyes, Ichigo moved his hand around to feel for his phone on the nightstand. Once he finally found it, he tapped the receive button and pressed the phone to his ear. _

"_Hello?" he croaked, his voice still dripping of sleep. _

"_Ichigo!" The loud sound of his little sister's squeaky voice hit his ear. _

"_Yuzu, do you know what time it is?" Ichigo grumpled, his voice growing a little clearer. He heard Yuzu huff on the other line. _

"_Yes, I do know what time it is, Onii-chan," Yuzu said, annoyance in her voice. "It's almost one o' clock." Ichigo's head bounced up from his pillow and his eyes landed on his wall clock. It was 12:54. Sighing, Ichigo plopped his head back on his pillow and rubbed his forehead. _

"_Yeah, it is," Ichigo uttered._

"_Anyways, I need your help!" Yuzu's voice became urgent and Ichigo's sleep wore off. He became more alert. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He actually heard Yuzu's hyperventilating. _

"_I need you to handle my babysitting job for today!" Yuzu announced. Even though he could not see Yuzu, Ichigo's eyes formed a glare. _

"_That's it?" Ichigo inquired disbelievingly. _

"_Yes! Please, Onii-chan?" Yuzu pleaded. Ichigo grunted again. _

"_Why can't you do it?" Ichigo asked. He really didn't like the idea of babysitting. _

"_Uhh, I don't want to!" Yuzu declared loudly. "So you'll do it for me? Yay! Thank you, Onii-chan! Love you!" She hung up, and she spoke everything so fast it all sounded like one word. Ichigo was dumbfounded. He felt Rukia rustle beside him. _

"_Who was it?" she asked, lifting her head from her pillow. Ichigo looked at her with a weird look on his face. _

"_Yuzu," he responded. Rukia quirked an eyebrow at him. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked. _

"_I'm gonna be a fucking babysitter today." _

_Flashback End…_

And that's how it happened. Ichigo was dumped with his little sister's babysitting job. Rukia decided to run back to the Soul Society before Yuzu dropped Neko off to Ichigo's apartment. So, Ichigo was stuck with Neko alone. He was going to get back at Rukia later.

It's not like Ichigo hated kids or anything. He loved kids, but he also had other plans for that day that he had to cancel because of Neko. Still, even though Ichigo was sort of angry about this boy, he had to admit he was adorable.

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his orange spikes. He looked at Neko, who was happily scribbling with a blue crayon on the coloring book, and smiled. The boy was so cute and innocent. Suddenly, Ichigo's stomach growled. He stood up and strolled into his kitchen. He slammed his refrigerator door open and scanned the contents inside. He heard small pattering behind him. He turned around swiftly and saw Neko standing next to him with wide eyes.

"Hey," Ichigo said casually to the boy. Neko pointed his tiny finger to Ichigo's fridge.

"Cookie?" Neko said, wiggling his finger a little bit. Ichigo closed his fridge door and went to look around on his counters and cupboards. He opened the cupboard where the cookies usually were and found none. He checked a few other cupboards and still found no cookies.

"Sorry, kid. No cookies," Ichigo said disappointedly as he closed one cabinet. He took a banana from the counter and started to peel it.

"Cookie?" Neko said again, this time a little more loudly. Ichigo stopped his peeling and looked at the boy.

"I don't have any cookies for you," Ichigo said, his voice being a little harsher than he had liked. He saw Neko's eyes glisten and then heard sniffling. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry but I don't have cookies," said Ichigo quickly. Neko ran back to his spot on the couch without another word. Ichigo breathed in relief as he continued peeling his banana and walked back to sit on his couch.

A few minutes later, Ichigo found himself laughing at a cartoon Neko was watching. The bunny hit the dog on the head with a tennis racket and Ichigo found that funny. As Ichigo was laughing, he didn't notice Neko getting off the couch and running to the kitchen. Neko pulled a drawer open and brought out a long wooden spoon. He ran back and stood next to Ichigo's spot on the couch.

Ichigo stopped his laughing and flinched when he saw Neko next to him all the sudden. His eyes widened when he saw the wooden spoon in the boy's little hand. Ichigo's eyebrows rose.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" he asked cautiously. Neko's blank expression turned to one of pure anger.

"COOKIE!" he shrieked, hitting Ichigo on the elbow with the spoon. Hard. Ichigo hissed loudly and rubbed his elbow.

"Ouw!" he screeched. "I don't have any damn co-" Ichigo didn't get to finish before Neko started screaming again. This time, Ichigo screamed with him as he tried to run away from the boy. Neko aimed to smack Ichigo's head with the spoon but Ichigo dodged quickly. Ichigo stumbled off the couch and started running for his life, Neko following him. Neko waved the spoon in the air while screaming like a banshee. Ichigo continued shouting as he ran around his kitchen, dining table, and living room couches.

"I'M SORRY! I HAVE NO COOKIES!" Ichigo yelled, glancing back at the boy. Neko didn't listen to Ichigo as he kept chasing him while waving his spoon in the air.

There was a knock on the door, but Ichigo and Neko were too busy screaming to hear. Soon, the door slammed open, revealing an angry Rukia. She was just about to speak before she heard loud screaming of terror. She looked around and saw Ichigo running for his life with a little boy running behind him. Rukia smacked her forehead with her hand. She walked over to the running Ichigo.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted in relief as he kept running. Rukia smirked and waved at him casually.

"Hey, Ichigo," she greeted. "What goes on?" Ichigo glared at her.

"Help me!" he barked. He was really out of breath. Rukia laughed and shook her head.

"Ichigo, you are a disgrace." Rukia ran over to Neko and snatched the spoon out of his hands. He was quiet, appearing to be contemplating on what just happened. And then, he screamed so loud Rukia was deaf for a few seconds. Neko ran back to the couch to where he was coloring, grabbed something, and ran back. Slowly, he lifted his small hand to reveal a pencil, sharpened, in his hand. He held it like a murderer would a knife. Ichigo and Rukia stood motionlessly, eyes wide and glued onto Neko. Soon, Neko screamed – a scream that sounded sort of like a battle cry - and started running towards the couple. Ichigo and Rukia screamed at the top of their lungs and started running away.

They ran as fast as they could. Neko never seemed to get tired. He chased them all around Ichigo's apartment. All that could be heard was the terror-filled screams of Ichigo and Rukia, and the angry shrieks of Neko. Finally, Rukia stopped running and turned around to face Neko. Ichigo stopped running and stood behind her. Neko stood still, the pencil still in his hand. He stared at Rukia, tears in his eyes and his expression very angry.

"You want a cookie, right?" Rukia asked softly and sweetly. She was panting and she tried to catch her breath. Neko sniffed and nodded his head slowly. Rukia nodded and held out her hand for Neko to take. He grabbed her hand and Rukia led them to the door. Ichigo stood, watching them.

"Where are you going?" he asked, still a bit frightened. Rukia turned around and glared at him.

"To get him a cookie." With that, both were out the door. Ichigo huffed and followed them.

* * *

><p>Ichigo drove on the quiet streets of Karakura Town. His eyes were locked firmly on the road and his eyebrows were knitted together. His mouth was carved in a hard scowl. He was very angry. Rukia was sitting next to him in the passenger's seat. Her head was tilted to look behind her. In the back seat sat Neko, with a huge chocolate chip cookie in his hand. It was bigger than his head. A big smile was on his face as he took another huge bite from the cookie.<p>

Rukia smiled sweetly. "Are you enjoying the cookie, Neko?" she asked kindly. Neko nodded his head, his tongue trying to wipe away the chocolate stains on his mouth.

"Yes!" he squealed in delight. Rukia smiled again and looked at her grumpy boyfriend.

"Thanks for paying for the cookie, darling," Rukia cooed, pissing Ichigo off even more.

"Fuck babysitting," Ichigo muttered half-heartedly. Rukia laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is!<strong> **Yes, I was chased around the house by my little nephew only because I didn't give him juice. Scariest day of my life. O_O I didn't know a wooden spoon could be so dangerous...  
><strong>

**Anyways, review! It'll make me happy. :3**


End file.
